


In A Heartbeat

by kittysmittens



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, happy endings, honestly how it should've gone, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysmittens/pseuds/kittysmittens
Summary: “Still glad you snuck on board?”, He questioned“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”, Leo answered with no hesitation as he smiled
Relationships: Kai Chen/Leo Corbett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	In A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> based during the episode journeys end part 2

‘There he is.’, Leo thought when he finally found Kai

“Regulation book doesn’t say anything about abandoning ship.”, Kai stated when Leo finally reached him

“Guess they never thought it could happen.”, Leo replied

Kai looked at him, a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

“Still glad you snuck on board?”, He questioned

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”, Leo answered with no hesitation as he smiled

Kai blushed slightly at Leo’s answer, “Yeah.” He leaned in closer to Leo

“What are you doing?”, Leo questioned, though he was not backing away

“Something I should’ve done a while ago.”, Kai practically whispered as he finally closed the distance between the two rangers

Leo responded instantly, he grabbed Kai’s face and pulled him in closer. Kai was more than happy to comply, he smiled into the kiss, he was happy. They broke apart, rather hesitantly, as they heard the others running towards them.

“You two can continue this later but right now we need to go because that dome is about to go down.”, Damon said firmly as he pulled the two towards the jet jammers

Leo grabbed Kai’s hand as they ran off.

“Took them long enough.”, They heard Karone say to Maya while they were running towards the jammers

‘Yeah I guess it did’ He thought to himself, smiling

Hours Later, After Leo defeated Trakeena and they returned the sabers to the stones

tap, tap

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“How you feeling?”, Leo asked

“Weird. For the first time in a long time, I feel free. Free to do whatever I want without work or ranger duties holding me back.”, Kai replied

“Any idea of what you want to do now?”

“Not really.”

“Well, I have a few ideas of what you can do in your free time.”, Leo said as he leaned in

“Yeah? And what would those be?.”, Kai smiled

“Well for one this.”, He said as finally kissed him

Kai smiled to himself as he kissed back. Kai circled his arms around the taller man as he deepened the kiss. Leo pushed him into the nearest tree and broke the kiss.

“You are so beautiful.”, He whispered as he stroked Kai’s face

Kai giggled like actually giggled. Kai Chen who was the last person you’d expect to giggle giggled! And Leo? Leo thought it was the best sound in the world, and he knew he would do whatever it takes to get Kai to do it again. He kissed him again pushing Kai harder into the tree, but Kai pulled away.

“What's wrong?”, Leo questioned

“My back. I think there’s a branch poking it.”

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry.”, Leo said as he pulled Kai off the tree

“It’s fine, Leo. Seriously. Now, where were we?”, Kai replied as he leaned forward and kissed Leo

‘I could get used to this’ Kai thought happily as they continued to kiss

**Author's Note:**

> honestly a little bit iffy on the ending but hope you all enjoyed it lots of love mwah


End file.
